Daylight
by Credete
Summary: This takes place after the third book, Brisingr. It will involve all of the old characters, including some new ones, and it will also include the green dragon. It takes place right after the Varden have taken the city of Feinster.
1. The Sunrise

Author's Notes: This is my first FanFic, so bear with me if it isn't that good, but I hope that you'll send me constructive criticism so I can better my next chapter's and other FanFic's. Much thanks goes to Fate(Cody) for reading my first FanFic's chapter and helping me edit out any errors.

First Chapter: The Sunrise

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eragon stood on the walls of the city of Feinster with Saphira as the sun rose. As the sun's light hit the city, the destruction from the battle was truly shown. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Blood and weapons covered the floors and walls of the city and it's buildings, or at least what was left of them. Even though this was a big accomplishment for the Varden, there was still much to be done before anybody had any rest.

Arya slowly walked up behind Eragon, "Are you okay? Why aren't you and Saphira with the other elves?"

"I....I needed some time alone. Saphira and I are the last free dragon and rider, and with this on my mind I just couldn't be around anybody. We came up here to think and watch the sunrise. Nowadays, we don't get to do it that often." Eragon said sadly. "I just wish we could have been there to help everyone that we have been close to that has died.

_There is nothing we could've done for those that we have lost little one. It was their time for death, and no matter how much we didn't want it to happen, it did, and we must keep going, even if we feel if we can go any further. _Saphira said to Eragon.

_Thank you Saphira.....for everything. I'm happy to know that you're always going to be there to comfort me in my times of need, and if I didn't have you during those times, I don't know if I would be here today._

_Remember we are together to the end little one. _

"Eragon....I'm sorry for all that you've lost. I know it must be hard for you to deal with all these things whilst also trying to bear the burden of fighting Galbatorix and Murtagh, and then seeing those that you've slain haunt you in your dreams. But we must keep fighting. Galbatorix won't rest until he captures you and Saphira. Even though he is very powerful, so are you, and the allies that you've made will follow you wherever you go, including those who may not seem like allies." Arya said as she stopped next to him.

"Thank you Saphira and Arya."

Eragon felt a tear streak down his face. He missed the carefree times he spent with Saphira flying through the sky and over the lakes. He wished....sometimes...that none of this had ever happened. He loves Saphira and Arya with all his heart, but this is all just too much to handle.

Arya hugged Eragon and whispered to him, "We'll get through this, all of this, together. It is not only your burden, but the burden of all of the people that oppose the Empire in Alagaёsia, to rid the world of the evil tyranny of the Empire" She said as the wind blew across her face. The sun's rays warmed her as she spoke with him.

A guard stumbled up the stairs to the wall, "Lady Arya, Shadeslayer, Lady Nasuada requests your presence in her tent."

"Tell her we're on our way." Eragon told him.

"Yes sir!" He said before he turned around and ran back to the camp.

"Well time to go I guess...." Eragon said as he stood up.

_I wonder what Nasauda wants now._

_I can't be sure Saphira, but it can't be bad news or anything of the sort. It may just be a tiny briefing of our next move._

_Well we had better not keep her waiting, you know how she gets._

_Yes, but if she starts to go crazy, you can always pin her under your claw until she calms down._

There was a faint noise as Saphira chuckled to herself, _Yes I suppose so little one._

"You ready?" Eragon asked Arya.

"Let's go see what she has to say." She replied.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."-----Eleanor Roosevelt  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Alright, I know it was short....very short, and I'm sorry, but I was on a time restraint. The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow depending on what goes on during the day. If you have anything to say, send me an e-mail at , or PM me. Thanks!


	2. Rising Sliver

Author's Notes: Thanks to minihouse, Macsek92, The Shadeslayers, and beneath the menoa tree for being the first 4 to review my story. I really appreciate what they had to say, and it inspired me to get the 2nd chapter done sooner. I also forgot to mention that at the end of every chapter there will be a quote that is inspirational/deep. Thanks to Fate(Cody) again for reading it, correcting errors, and supplying me with the quote. Enjoy!

Second Chapter: Rising Sliver

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eragon and Arya walked through the city as Saphira flew overhead. The two of them couldn't realize that the city, even if under the Empire's control, was bustling with life and that people used to live here. The shear carnage of the battle that had ensued hours ago was much worse up-close than it was on the walls of the city. Bodies of the guards from Feinster were still being gathered up and moved out of the way, along with Varden soldiers, and even the women and children that couldn't make it out of the city in time to escape the siege. Some buildings were still on fire, and slowly collapsing. Most of the buildings had fallen during the siege, and only rubble remained where they once stood. Many things that families had tried to pack in a hurry lied in the streets. Varden soldiers were quickly hustling around the city to count casualties and find anything that may be salvaged.

_I can't believe that I caused all of this Saphira, it just seems so unreal that one person could cause so much damage._

_I know how you feel little one, but remember, it wasn't just us that caused all of this destruction. The Varden were here, and almost all of their forces were involved in the taking of the city. You can't put all of the sadness of the people in the city on your shoulders. It was necessary to take the city. You did all that you could._

_No Saphira! I didn't do enough! I could have spent more time trying to persuade these soldiers to join the Varden, instead of just cutting all of them down as if I was a butcher preparing my meat! I'm sick of having to do this! The Varden only see me as a weapon! Nothing more, and nothing less. It is my job as a Rider to promote peace and stop chaos, not to start it, but to end it, and I did the exact opposite today. I can't live with myself if I go on like this._

_I'm sorry little one. I know it's hard for you, but we must go on until we kill Galbatorix, then we can stop all of this bloodshed._

_I know Saphira, but....it's just so hard to do all of this. I'm too young to be able to handle all of this, and I myself am surprised I have survived this long._

_Eragon, for your age, you're very, very mature. I know that you and I, and Roran, and Arya can get through all of this. Together.  
_

_Thank you Saphira, and......_

_What is it?_

_I'm sorry for yelling at you._

_It's okay, I know you're stressed._

"What are you and Saphira talking about Eragon? You have a sad look on your face." Arya said to Eragon

"I'm sorry Arya, but I really don't want to talk about it right now, maybe later when I've had time to think to myself."

"Are you sure Eragon?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Okay, but don't forget about me. I will always be here if you need me. We're friends, and I want us to stay friends. I don't like seeing you this way. You weren't the Eragon I met when you saved me. You've changed. For the better, and don't you ever forget that.

Eragon slightly nodded in agreement.

"Well....." Eragon said as he sighed. "We're here. Let's see what Nasauda wants us to do now.

Eragon and Arya walked into Nasauda's tent while Saphira put her head through the opening in the tent that was made for her.

"Ahhhh, Eragon, Arya, Saphira. I see you recieved my request." Nasauda said to them. "I requested you here for an urgent mission. I know we just took the city of Feinster, but if we want to conquer the other cities, you three must embark on a small journey to a Empire caravan that is taking a large amount of supplies to Belatona. These supplies include more food to last a siege, more drink, and more soldiers. A scout reported that the caravan was around 2,000 strong, around 300 of those 2,000 being magicians, and we can't let the city get these provisions. Stopping the caravan from reaching the city is crucial to our success in taking Belatona and Dras-Leona and finally Urû'baen where we will attempt to kill Galbatorix, or die trying."

"What?!?! You expect Saphira, Arya, and myself to be able to take a convoy of that size by ourselves? Are you insane?" Eragon yelled.

"No! You will be assisted by Roran, along with a group of 1,000 soldiers! It would be a suicide mission if I sent you in there alone! We cannot afford to lose you, Saphira, or Arya. You are essential to our victory against the Empire!" Nasauda replied ostentatiously.

"Of course Lady Nasauda. Forgive me. I have just been very stressed about the death of Oromis and Glaedr, among other things. I believe I just need some quite meditation time to clear my thoughts." Eragon said softly.

"I understand Eragon, and I forgive you."

"How long do we have to prepare for the trip?" Arya inquired.

"Well, scouts reports indicate that the convoy is approximately a weeks march from Belatona. That means that we have 4 days to prepare before we set off to intercept them." Nasauda replied.

"Three days rest may not be enough for some of the soldiers, including Eragon, Saphira and myself." Arya replied.

"I'm sorry, but that is all that I can offer, else we risk not being able to take Belatona."

"Eragon, what are your thoughts on the matter?" Nasauda inquired.

Eragon didn't notice that he was being spoken to, he was to busy thinking about all the loved ones he had lost, and what he had caused throughout Alagaësia.

"Eragon, are you alright?" Nasauda asked him.

"Hmmm? Sorry, I was thinking......" He trailed off.

"About what?" Arya asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, I'm fine." He replied.

_Little one, we both know what you were thinking about._

_Yes, but I don't want to tell either of them at the moment. Maybe in the near future I will tell them._

"Alright then Eragon, please pay attention so that you know what to do." Nasauda said to him. "You and Arya are going to ride Saphira, and take the convoy by surprise. I want you to use magic to conceal yourself and to also make yourself inaudible. I first want you to find the magicians, and attempt to kill them first. They are our top priority. Roran and his men cannot succeed if you don't get rid of the magicians. After which Roran and the other soldiers will move in and attack the Empire's forces while they are somewhat distracted by you. After Roran moves in, the rest should go fairly easy. Make sure to help your cousin by thinning out the amount of Empire troops on the ground after disposing of the magicians."

"Is that all Nasauda?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, that is all. Simple yet effective. I believe we can take the convoy and it's supplies with ease. If any of the Empire's troops surrender, bring them back here so we may examine their minds and possibly find useful information. You are dismissed." She said.

_This is just great Saphira. Another mission just hours after we have taken the city. When will Nasauda learn that we aren't just weapons, we are living beings that need rest._

_You are getting three days of rest little one._

_Yes, but that may not be adequit........_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Alright alright! That chapter was a bit longer than the lost one, as I promised :) ! Next chapter may not be up for a day or two, for I have school tomorrow! Booo! I will do my best to get the next chapter up before Friday, so I can get two done in the weekend! Well, until next time!


	3. The Sadness

**AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL NOW APPEAR AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ THEM!**

Third Chapter: The Sadness

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roran was walking through the city of Feinster. He was looking for his cousin or Saphira. He needed someone to talk to. He wasn't sure if he could lift his hammer in battle anymore. All of the bloodshed was too much to handle. Eragon seemed to handle himself from killing all of the people he had, human, elf, dwarf, or Ra'zac, he had always seemed to be able to overcome anything. Not to mention he was the last free dragon Rider opposing Galbatorix and the Empire. He would probably end up talking to Katrina. She was always there when he needed her or even someone to talk to. It felt like the relationship between he and his cousin since they had rescued Katrina had started to dwindle. It felt like that day after day he became more distant from his cousin, and he didn't want that to happen, and he knew that his cousin didn't want it to happen either, but there was nothing they could do. They were constantly being sent off on missions for the Varden or personal errands, that they rarely had anytime to sit down and talk to each other. He just wanted this war to end, as much as Eragon, if not more. He couldn't believe that in such a short period of time he had been carrying out mission for the Varden. He was just a farmer, nothing more and nothing less, yet soldiers in the Varden saw him as hope, that anyone could become a great fighter like him, but the truth is that he wasn't a great fighter, he had just done what he felt was right.

While walking through the city Roran noticed one of the Varden's soldiers running towards him. He wasn't sure if there was something wrong in the city, but he was ready to fight if he was needed, even if he didn't want to, he needed to fight. He needed to fight to protect Katrina, his un-born son, Eragon, and everyone else that he held close to him.

"Hail Stronghammer! Lady Nasauda requests your presence in her tent! She says it is urgent and you are needed as soon as possible." The soldier said to him.

"Do you know what she wants of me?" Roran replied.

"I'm afraid I don't. She only sent me to tell you that she requests your presence."

"Okay, tell her I will be there within five minutes." Roran said sighing.

"Yes sir!" The soldier shouted before dashing away towards the Varden encampment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Arya!" Eragon shouted.

"Eragon, I will not have you go into battle alone! I'm coming with you!" Arya replied fiercely.

"Please Arya! I care about you too much to have you hurt badly during the battle. I don't know what I would do if I......."

"Eragon...... I know your feelings for me, and I appreciate your concern, but I want to fight, and I know I will be okay with you, Saphira, and Roran fighting by my side."

Eragon was quiet for a moment.

"Alright Arya. But please stay by my side during the duration of the battle, I need to know that you are safe during it so that I can protect you......" Eragon said before he was cut off.

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself!" She shouted as she stormed out of his tent.

"Wait! Arya! Please......." Eragon trailed off.

"I don't know if I could live my life without you...."He whispered to himself.

_Where are you Saphira?_

_I'm out hunting, why what happened little one?_

_I got in an argument with Arya, and......I think I just need some time to think to myself. So if you come back to the camp, and I'm not there, just know that I'm okay._

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_No, it's okay Saphira. I just need to be alone for a while._

_Okay. Don't forget that I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what happens._

_Thank you Saphira. _Eragon said before blocking the connection between him and his dragon.

He needed some alone time, and he just the place where he could meditate and clear his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Nasauda." Roran said walking into the Varden leader's tent.

"There you are Stronghammer! I was worried you had forgotten!" She replied.

"No, I did not, I just needed some time to think."

"I understand. We all need time to ourselves during the day to be alone and go over our thoughts and feelings."

"Indeed. Now, why did you ask me to come?"

"Right, right. I asked for your company so I could talk to you about an upcoming raid mission."

"Another raid mission? I thought that we had cut off most of the caravans heading to any of the Empire's other cities." Roran thought to himself, remembering the multiple missions that Nasauda had sent him on to prove his trust to the Varden.

"Yes, while many of those halted many of the Empire's plans, this is much bigger than any of the other raid missions I have sent you on. This caravan has much more than just essential supplies. This caravan in particular has 2,000 soldiers, 300 of these soldiers are magicians. They are heading for Belatona, and if they are allowed to reach the city, we may suffer more casualties than we want when we attempt to take the city. By stopping this convoy, we can raise our chances of being able to take Belatona, as well as raise the amount of supplies that we have for the battles that are yet to come. Roran, I want you to lead our troops into this battle. You will be under command of 1,000 strong. Eragon, Arya, and Saphira will assist you in taking the convoy. Their top priority before assisting you is do eliminate the magicians. You will hide behind anything you can find to shield yourself from the enemy's vision. Once Eragon, Arya, and Saphira have taken care of the magicians, you and your troops will rush in taking the rest of the soldiers by suprise."

"Won't they see Eragon and Arya on Saphira and prepare to attack?" Roran questioned her.

"No. I have asked that they use magic to make themselves invisible and unable to be heard by the enemy."

"Ahh, right. Magic. I always forget that it exists. It seems unreal." Roran said.

"That it does." Nasauda said as she chuckled.

"Good to see you have a sense of humour in all of this turmoil." Roran said amazed.

"It helps to relieve stress." Nasauda said as she smiled.

"When do we leave for the convoy?"

"You and everyone else will leave in three days time, so make sure to gather up provisions for the trip." Nasauda replied.

"Will do Lady Nasauda. Is there anything else that needs my attention?"

"No, that is all Roran, thank you for your time."

Roran nodded before walking out of her tent. It was going to be a long three days........................................

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:** Alright! I got in the third chapter, huzzah! I tried a couple new things in this chapter, and I hope you catch them if you read the past two. It was a little shorter than I hoped, but I promise that I will make Chapter 4 EXCEPTIONALLY long, for I will have ALL WEEKEND if I'm not busy playing TF2 or CS:S on Steam ;). Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for Chapter 4 on Friday or Saturday!

**A Special Thanks to the Reviews from: **The Shadeslayers, Macsek92, minihouse, beneath the menoa tree, and Amber Hermione. **Amber** gets a very special thanks for pointint out something that I guess slipped my mind.

**More Thanks to the Alertees: **rainbowsix, beneath the menoa tree, Julian Blake, AdurnaBrisingr, Connor, kyuubis-child, and Amber Hermoine.

**Super Thanks to the Favortee: **kyuubis-child.

**Uber Thanks to the Motivatees: **Leonzor, Amber Hermoine, and Fate(Cody).


	4. Day One

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE....AND IT'S KINDA SHORT, BUT I PROMISE FOR 2 MORE CHAPTERS NEXT WEEKEND, AS WELL AS ONE MORE CHAPTER TOMORROW!  
**

Fourth Chapter: Day One

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eragon walked out of his tent into the morning sun as it hit the Varden camp. He had two days before he, Saphira, Arya, Roran and the 1,000 Varden troops left to take the Empire's convoy that was heading to Belatona. Belatona was a key city for the Empire, it would be an even bigger accomplishment than the city of Feinster.

_Good morning little one._

_Good morning Saphira._

_What are we going to do today?_

_Well, I first must eat breakfast while you hunt. After that I need to find Arya............_

Arya....Eragon thought to himself. He doesn't know how to express all the feelings he has for her. Everytime he talked to her he seemed to make her more angry at him for expressing himself. If anything ever happened to her, Eragon wasn't sure what he would do. He wants to be able to protect her from all harm that ever may come to her at all times, and when Eragon told Arya this yesterday..........

_Eragon, you must not dwell on the past, just don't make the same mistake twice._

_I know Saphira. It's just..... I want to do everything I can for her, whether it be to protect her, or to just make her happy. I love her Saphira, and my feelings for her grow everyday. I'm not sure if I can contain them any longer, even if it means getting rejected again, I must tell her my feelings, or else I may go mad._

_You had better tell her, or else I myself will go mad from your feelings._

_Oh come on Saphira! This isn't a joking matter!_

_I'm sorry little one, but I feel most if not all of the feelings you have, and it makes me go crazy! Especially when you have so many for so many people! If you get any more feelings for Arya I myself may start to love her in the sense that you do! You must quell your feelings. At least until we take Belatona._

Eragon sighed. _I guess you're right. But it just feels so right that we should be together. _

_I know it may feel that way little one, but it takes time, and no matter how impatient you get, you must restrain yourself. You don't want to be hurt by Arya again, and you definately don't want to hurt her feelings._

_I know I don't want to Saphira! It's just.....I care for her too greatly. _

_I know little one. Now, I must go hunt._

_Okay Saphira, have fun._

_I always do. And don't do anything dumb while I'm gone._

_I promise. _Eragon said as he smiled while Saphira flew away in the sky.

Arya.........

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: **I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF MY READERS! No, I will not buy you an iPod, but I will promise to give you over 3,000+ words next weekend. Tell me how I did on my writing, PLEASE TELL ME! TELL ME IF YOU THINK WHAT I TYPE THE CHARACTERS MAY ACTUALLY SAY IN THE BOOK! Sorry again about the short chapter, but until next time!Oh, and if I forget to thank you in the A/N, please tell me! I like to give credit to ALL OF YOU that help me and inspire me to write more.

**A Special Thanks to the Reviews from: **The Shadeslayers, Macsek92, minihouse, beneath the menoa tree, Amber Hermione, Link Gryffindor, and HumanDictionary.

**More Thanks to the Alertees: **rainbowsix, beneath the menoa tree, Julian Blake, AdurnaBrisingr, Connor, kyuubis-child, Amber Hermoine, and HumanDictionary.

**Super Thanks to the Favortees: **kyuubis-child, habsrule44, rainbowsix, Link Gryffindor, kc9265, and HumanDictionary.

**No Uber Thanks This Time :(**


	5. An Update

Guys, guys, the update is slowly coming along. Like I said, I've been busy with school and re-reading parts of the book so I get a feel again for C. Paolini's writing form. It will be out soon, I'm still here.

Amaya; I'm a guy. Register on the website, so next time I can just send you a message, and read my profile :D

Everyone Else; I'll try to have all the people who subscribed to me in the Author's Notes. Those people being those who did the following: Added the Story to Favs., Added Story to Story Alert, Added Author to Favs., Added Author to Author Alert. I have no idea what the Community thingy is for, and I haven't gotten any alerts regarding people doing that, so I assume it's unimportant. If you want updates, feel free to e-mail me. My e-mail is on my profile.


End file.
